


Just Again and Always

by donutsweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because #yuletide, Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blame yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Starling City was hard, but returning to Nyssa? Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Again and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



Leaving Starling City is hard, but returning to Nyssa? That is easy. The calloused fingers stroking down her spine haven't changed, nor the way they fit together as she wraps her thighs around Nyssa's waist while pulling her close. Then there is the hitching of her breath as Nyssa licks her breast and the moan she can't contain when Nyssa bites down, gently rolling her nipple with her tongue. So familiar. So wanted. Needed. Her lover's arms circle around her, holding her tight.

And she is home, for a while, and the monsters that she fights within herself far away.


End file.
